guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Festival 2010
Work in Progress I've basically copied the 2009 page for a start and will be cross referencing details off of the official Guild Wars site over the next couple of hours.→ [[User:Qelsi710|'Qelsi710']] 00:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Alright well as far as I can tell it's pretty much done for the time being, unless I missed something (which is likely).→ [[User:Qelsi710|'Qelsi710']] 16:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Missions Times am i missing something? it's 03:12 GMT, which should be 08:12 Pacific whatever it's called so there should be a mission available from the dude? :Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's offering it right now.→ [[User:Qelsi710|'Qelsi710']] 03:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Discontinuity The finale section states the mask can be traded for on the 4th; as the notes sectoin states the 5th thru the 11th. Can someone verify or say bottle is reading this wrong. -'Bottle' 05:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : it's both. The emperor will collect 250gpVT during the event on the 4th (and 5th, depending on your timezone). Then, an NPC will be available after the party is over, for anyone unable to logon during the festivities. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 07:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Post-festival anomalies Imperial Guard Hanso is still offering the quest, The Rampaging Yetis. It appears in the quest log, but as soon as you exit Shing Jea Monastery it is cleared from the log. Separ 16:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : You can also still play nine rings, although the rings themselves aren't visible. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Low districts have players in the "rings" - if you're in a high district, you might be the only one there, and therefore not know where the rings are. Oh Anet, we love your bugs -- RandomTime 17:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::So does anybody know how much longer the boardwalk will be open? --OmK 18:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: It's a bug, i.e. ANet doesn't know. They'll probably have to do a bug fix, so they might wait until Thursday. Or they might end it ASAP. I'd get in while you can. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 18:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) If you talked with Imperial Supply Master Kagno before taking the new build, he gave last year's Imperial Dragon Mask in exchange for 250 Victory Tokens. The mask was the old headgear style, if you exchanged tokens before logging out to get the new build. (My husband is impatient, now he's mad.) HeadKays 19:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : Well, it would have been cool if y'all weren't around last year. Sorry it worked out badly instead :-( —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 21:12, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :: It didn't matter. I closed GW client, restarted, logged back in and STILL got the old mask. --Nova-exarch 22:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh, I submitted a support request and they responded 5 days later (on the 12th, the day AFTER the dude goes away) to say that they could not do anything about it. --Nova-exarch 02:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC)